1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for canned or bottled beverages, and more particularly, to a pre-cooled carrier for a six-pack of chilled beverages that collapses to a reduced volume after the beverage containers are removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Six-pack sized insulated carriers for canned or bottled beverages are well known, and are also available with molded plastic inserts holding a liquid cooling agent that can be frozen or refrigerated prior to use. A disadvantage of such devices is that they are bulky and do not collapse to a reduced size after the beverages are consumed and the disposable containers are discarded.
Other six-pack or twelve-pack carriers are available for canned or bottled drinks, which carriers are not insulated or lack a liquid reservoir that can be pre-cooled to assist in keeping the beverages cool prior to consumption.